


The Most Brains in the Whole Police Department

by akisazame



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was there in this world to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Brains in the Whole Police Department

Tohru Adachi crouched on the hard gray floor of Magatsu Inaba, holding his head in his hands and trying to remember the exact moment when everything had gone wrong.

He'd told those fucking kids that he didn't remember the events of last April very clearly, just to get them off his back. It was a lie, of course. He remembered everything about Mayumi Yamano. Her smooth, pale skin, like a porcelain doll; cheeks with only the slightest hint of color, such that he couldn't tell if it was real or just makeup; the gentle, businesslike smile she'd had while reporting the news, though she was unable to keep the emotion out of her voice. The frailty of women. It disgusted him, but in a way it only made her more desirable. Adachi had yearned to push that weakness to its limits, see how close he could get to breaking her. He closed his eyes and remembered the way he could see the blood pumping in her veins through the flimsy curtain of her skin. He had touched her face then, trying to feel the life inside of her, but she'd swatted his hand away. She'd been feisty then, yes. But he liked to imagine that she hadn't put up much of a fight when her Shadow had come to eat her alive.

That goddamned Konishi girl, too. Oh sure, she tried to put on a brave face, to have a hard, unyielding shell. It didn't help matters that she was in "love." Love was bullshit. What was there in this world to love? There was only desire, and Adachi had that in spades. And through his desire, he could see that the Konishi bitch was vulnerable too, soft and delicate like a petal. The problem was that she was confused; cautious, too, oh so cautious. It would have been so much easier to overtake her if she weren't so on edge, so guarded. Yet that was a turn on as well, the way she struggled and tried to escape his greedy hands, until he was left with no choice but to shove her into the TV. He remembered the way she screamed, so exquisitely, and he felt himself getting hard as he huddled beneath the red-and-black sky of his own personal paradise.

He moved his hands away from his head to look at them, and he was surprised to see that they were shaking. But it couldn't be from fear, of course not; he was safe here, in this secret world of crumbling buildings strewn haphazardly with caution tape. No, this trembling was from the power he wielded in this place, from the exultation that he couldn't contain within this flimsy human body. It was different from when he'd discovered his power in the real world, shortly after he'd moved to Inaba, when he'd reached out to touch Yamano's face on the television screen and seen his hand sink through to the other side. Different, too, from when he'd backed Yamano against the television at the Amagi Inn and watched her disappear into the black-and-white abyss. It must have been something about this other world; once he came inside, he could practically feel the power coursing through his veins, strong and luxurious, and he wondered why he hadn't come in here sooner. It was everything he had always wanted, but been unfairly denied.

It had been fun to tease those stupid kids at first. Dropping hints, playing with them, watching them squirm. What he hadn't expected was that they would be successful, that they'd manage to rescue all the people that Namatame had so willingly pushed into the TV. It wasn't Adachi's failure, not really, but he couldn't help but be angry about it. Namatame was obedient, certainly, but he was clumsy, certain to get caught; Adachi could only do so much to throw the police off his trail. And those fucking kids -- maybe it the warning letter that made everything unravel. But no, without proper analysis by the police, there was no way they would trace it back to him. It was then that he remembered Naoto Shirogane, the "Detective Prince" who'd turned out to be a crossdressing bitch. Certainly it was her meddling, her facts and calculations, that had spelled the downfall of everything. But it didn't matter, because even if they did follow him in here, there would be no escape for them. He would destroy them all with this power he wielded here, this Magatsu Izanagi, and that would be the end of them, the end of everything.

Or would it? He smiled to himself, the beginnings of a laugh stirring in his throat. He looked at his surroundings, his eyes falling again on the caution tape, and now he was laughing out loud at the beauty of the situation. Yes, of course, he would defeat them thoroughly, but he wouldn't kill them, not right away. Perhaps the boys, Dojima's nephew and the Junes kid and that Tatsumi punk; they were expendable, not useful to him. He pictured the looks on the faces of the Amagi girl, her tomboy friend, the idol Risette, and even that traitorous Shirogane as he murdered their friends in cold blood, bringing down Magatsu Izanagi's sword to bring an end to their existence, and he shuddered with pleasure just imagining it. And then he would use that caution tape to tie them up, making them beg for their miserable lives while he had his way with them. Shirogane and the Amagi girl's friend weren't his type, certainly, but who was he to turn down victims who delivered themselves so willingly into his hands? He closed his eyes again, imagining the look of angish on the Amagi girl's face as he pinned her down to the cold concrete floor, uselessly squirming beneath him, and he visibly _writhed_ at the thought, a quiet moan escaping his lips. There would be no way out, not for her, not for any of them, not for anyone.

No, he couldn't place the moment when everything had gone wrong. But soon enough, everything would be so beautifully right.


End file.
